<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Waltz [Podfic] by Jackdaw816</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369126">Nighttime Waltz [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816'>Jackdaw816</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a different person at night, but not for the reasons people expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Waltz [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184197">Nighttime Waltz</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/pseuds/engagemythrusters">engagemythrusters</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Z0c_UvT_8mB1d8dq3kgR_lwQ0j4NyIy/view?usp=sharing">Podfic</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, fun fact about myself: I used to hate writing in the present tense. Now, I can only write in the present tense, apparently. Odd.<br/>Unedited.<br/>Normally, I say, 'Thank's for reading! Have a nice day!' but this is a sleepy fic, so I'll say instead: Thank you for reading, and I'll bid you good night!</p>
<p>Hey, Jackdaw here! I'm also on Tumblr as shejustcalledmeafish, so come say hi! Or if you want me to read one of your fics, dm me there, and we can talk. (Hint, it's 99% likely to be a yes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>